The Girl of St Basil's
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Christa's life wasn't exactly easy. She was the daughter of the most hated teacher, she was the only girl in a school full of teenage boys, she was crushing on the most sexually frustrated boy of her school and to top it all off; She was an Atheist. Could it get any harder? Let's see...On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've been going through a weird faze this week which is why I'm doing this story in the first place, but also I noticed there was only one Williams/OC story on here so I decided to do one myself, it's based on the 1985 film btw but I hope you like it and please no flames :D**

* * *

Life wasn't exactly easy for me when I was 16, my father was the strictest teacher in my school...St Basil's prep school, which was supposed to be an' all boy's school, but my father didn't trust me, I had a bad history of rebelling when I attended the school for girls so I was forced to spend my entire day in his classroom, it did take a while for him to convince the head teacher,

Brother Thadeus to agree but he somehow did, so I was stuck in my fathers classroom 6 hours 5 days a week, though he did give me some freedom at lunch and break if I was lucky, he was a pretty brutal man when it came to punishment and my bruises had long faded, though I knew what those boys felt every time he smacked the 'Patience' stick down on their hands,

it was the worst feeling but at least they didn't have to live with him, my mother died when I was 3 so my father tried to plan out my life, he told me I would be placed in an' all girls prep school and soon after that I would become a nun, I got tired of his planning and decided to rebel, I had fun but it was the worst thing facing the punishment, I couldn't walk from the bruises I had gotten for about a week,

and when the punishment stopped so did my freedom, he kept a carefull eye on me everywhere I went, apart from the bathroom of course, every time I sat at a table occupied by boys he would have one of the other teachers sit there with me or stand close, it was the worst feeling ever, little did I know one boy would stand up to my father, and unknowingly turn everything upside down.

Brooklyn 1965

I had been in the school a year now and I had already settled into everything, my job was to learn about stuff if I didn't know it already and help my father collect in assignments, which didn't always go the best way "Yesterdays assignment covered the chapter on the Holy Trinity, if you would kindly take out your papers please" Papa said,

my desk was exactly like the others except it was a few feet to the right of my fathers and facing the class, he didn't want me to be part of the class for some reason, I took out my paper and sat up straight with my hands clasped on the desk,

my father was always judging me because of my posture so I found it easier to go along with his rules while he was around, and then when he wasn't I would turn back into my normal self, a self that only few boys knew about "I didn't ask anybody to speak Mr Rooney but since your in the mood perhaps you would like to recite from your paper"

Papa said leaning back on his desk, Rooney stood up and held his paper in front of him "The Holy Trinity is a total mystery therefor it cannot be understood" he said, a lot of boys in the class snickered and I held back my own little giggle, otherwise Papa would punish me for it "Brilliant, but I wanted the definition that's in the book" Papa said, Rooney looked a little nervous

"Alright the book, the Holy Trinity is, was and always will be a total mystery that won't, can't and never will be understood" he said, I smiled in amusement "Mr Rooney do you have some sort of an' emotional attachment to this school?" Papa asked taking off his glasses, that was never a good sign "No brother" Rooney replied "How about the new boy?"

Papa asked walking around to his desk "Mr..." "Dunn" the boy answered, Papa looked up "Mr Dunn, can you enlighten Mr Rooney?" he asked, Dunn stood up "No brother I can't" he replied before sitting back down "Very well but there'll be no excuses tomorrow" Papa said, Caesar raised his hand as usual and I rolled my eyes, he could be a huge ass kisser

"Alright Caesar" Papa said not looking up, he knew well enough that Caesar had his hand raised, it was just the way things worked in the school, Caesar stood and pulled out his paper "Brother before I read my definition I'd like to practice my..." "What are you chewing?" Papa asked cutting him off "It's gum brother" Caesar admitted

"Stick it on the end of your nose please, and you will leave it there for the remainder of the day" Papa said, Caesar did as he was told and sighed "Now sit down" Papa demanded, Caesar sat down looking a little annoyed "Alright Mr Rooney come up here and bring that piece of paper with you" Papa said, Rooney stood in front of the class and papa snatched the paper from him

"Your homework seems to have dissapeared mister, I realise this was a religion assignment but I hardly expected you to perform a miracle" Papa said showing the class Rooney's paper, it was blank and the class snickered "Is that possible Mr Rooney? Is it possible that a miracle has actually occured? Or is it more likely that you were trying to deceive me?"

Papa asked crossing his arms "No brother" Rooney said "Well then what's the explenation?" Papa asked 'Well.." Rooney started while in thought "You were trying to deceive me weren't you?" Papa asked "No brother" Rooney replied "The truth mister, you were trying to deceive me weren't you?" Papa asked, he took hold of Rooney's ear and pushed his head agains't the black board

"Yes brother" Rooney said "And your sorry aren't you? Say it..I'm sorry brother" Papa said, he had hold of Rooney's hair and was repeatedly lightly banging his head agains't the board, it could have been worse though "I'm sorry brother"

Rooney exclaimed obviously in a bit of pain, Papa dragged him next to my desk and handed him the "Eat up mister" he said, Rooney took a bite out of the paper and started chewing, it was no wonder why my father was the most hated teacher in this school, and I would soon find out how cruel he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and I had just gotten my tray of food, Papa usually ate with the other teachers leaving me with the boys in the cafeteria, it wasn't all that bad when you were friends with one of the most feared boys in the school, but the downside was that there were teachers watching my every move ready to report anything fishy back to my father,

I spotted the boys and Rooney motioned me over, I sat down next to Corbet and glanced around to make sure no teachers were within' hearing distance, I relaxed once I found that they weren't "Hungry already Rooney? I thought that paper you ate in class woulda filled you up" I said leaning forward on the table slightly, he glared slightly

"Fuck you Chris" he said, I smirked "Already did remember?" I asked, he rolled his eyes as Corbet laughed, I noticed Williams with a blank look on his face which could only mean one thing "Oh god" I muttered looking around nervously "What?" Corbet asked confused, I motioned to Williams "He's at it again and if I'm caught sitting opposite him while he does it then their gonna tell my father"

I silently exclaimed while motioning to the teachers "Don't worry Chris it's not like your jerkin' him off" Rooney said shrugging, I rolled my eyes, I didn't have a problem with Williams jerking off all the time, if anything it made him hotter to me, but my father would go insane if he knew I'd been around when he did do it, I shoved a spoon full of the food into my mouth and grimaced slightly,

the food in our school was disgusting, I didn't even know what it was "Hey Caesar you fat faggot, you always wear gum on your nose?" Rooney asked before laughing with Corbet "Your so mean" I muttered, he shrugged "So what?" he asked digging into his own food, I licked the spoon and felt someone's eyes on me, I noticed who it was and I rolled my eyes "Really?"

I asked pointing at him with my spoon "This is what get's you goin'?" I asked tilting my head, Williams shrugged "No...just you in general" he replied slightly panting, I smiled quite flattered and ate some more gunk "You two should get a room" Rooney exclaimed, I chuckled and noticed one of the brothers coming towards us, I sat up straight and coughed trying to warn Williams, but the poor dude didn't get it and got caught,

the brother pulled him out of his chair and Williams struggled to keep his pants up as he was dragged away, I giggled and faced the boys "Your dad's gonna kill you" Corbet said, I nodded "I know" I replied sighing, Papa's punishment's were the worst, nearly everything I did was a sin these days "He's got a crush on you yah know" Rooney said, I knew who he was talking about

"Williams? No he's got a crush on every girl he see's" I corrected, Rooney shook his head "C'mon, you two are always flirtin' and making out at Danni's place after school, I'm tryna figure out why you ain't together yet" he said, it was true what he said, but I had a very good reason for not going out with Williams

"I can't, my father would send me to confession every day and I would have no freedom whatsoever" I explained "Who says he has to know?" Corbet asked, I rolled my eyes at their dumbness "You guys don't know him like I do, he has eyes everywhere" I said glancing at the other brothers who looked at me every few seconds, the bell rang and I stood up "Time to go" One of the brothers said waiting for me, I nodded and turned to the boys "Bye" I sighed waving a little, they both nodded and I followed the brother back to Papa's class.

After School...

I was on my way home in the car with Papa who was being very silent, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or relieved "How was lunch?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road, I glanced at him nervously before looking back out my window

"It was fine" I replied "Really? Nothing disgusting happened" he asked obviously holding back his anger, I sighed and shook my head "No Papa" I said, the car jerked and if my hands hadn't been on the dashboard my head would have slammed into it

"Don't lie to me Christa" he gritted, I looked at him and he was still staring at the road "Williams was caught again" I said quietly "So you lied to me" he said, I shook my head nervously "Papa please" I begged, I felt a harsh stinging pain in my cheek and I knew it would leave a mark

"Never lie to me Christa, you will be punished when we get home" he said starting up the car again, tears came to my eyes and I put a shaky hand to my head

"I never want you to hang around with that boy again, he is a disgusting human being and a disgrace to our school" he said, I nodded and sighed "Okay Papa" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day...

I was sat on my own at lunch poking the goo around with my spoon, Papa hadn't been very kind last night with the punishment and even though I was used to it it didn't hurt any less "Hey Chris" someone whispered, I looked around for the voice and eventually found it "What?" I asked nervously before glancing at the teachers "Why you by yourself?"

he asked confused, him and the boys were occupying the table to my left and I wasn't gonna defy my father in the school with teachers around, it would be suicide "I can't tell you right now" I replied turning back to my food, a few seconds later he sat down in front of me, my eyes widened and I looked around nervously making sure none of the teachers were watching me "What's wrong Chris?" he asked a little concerned, I shook my head "'I can't sit with you guys anymore, or even talk to you...well actually Williams"

I admitted, he nodded in understanding "Your dad heard about yesterday huh?" he asked, I nodded "Never knew how bad a belt on the thigh's hurt until last night" I replied chuckling slightly, he sighed "Listen were all goin' over to Danni's tonight, why don't you come?" he suggested, I shook my head "My dad would kill me Rooney" I exclaimed quietly,

he tapped the table with his fingers in thought "Just tell him your hangin' out with Janine tonight, he'll let you right?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah but I still don't know" I said hesitatingly, he shook his head and started to stand up "Nope you don't have a choice your comin' with us" he walked back over to his table without giving me a chance to object, I groaned and slammed my head down on the table.

After School...

I had asked Papa about going over Janine's and he surprisingly agreed to it, something about me needing to hang out with good girls who respected god, he wouldn't be saying that if he saw that girl when the adults weren't around, I exited the school and saw the boys leaning agains't the school fence, they all stood straight once they saw me exit but I shook my head slightly as Papa was also exiting the school with one of the other teachers, I stopped walking to let my Papa carry on, he paused and turned to me

"I thought you were meeting with Janine" he said confused, I nodded "Yeah I'm meeting her when she walks by, she said she'd pick me up on the way down" I said reasuringly, he nodded and suddenly pulled me into a large hug "I love you Christa, everything I do is to protect you" he whispered, I nodded and he left with the other teacher, I waited for his car to dissapear and then I walked over to the boys "Hey guys" I greeted hugging them all "Didn't think you'd make it to be honest" Rooney admitted,

I smiled "Me either" I said playing with a strand of my hair, he nodded "So let's go" he said motioning to the gate, I nodded and as we were walking out I spotted Janine, apparently so did Rooney "Hey Janine!" he shouted, she did a large jerk off motion with her hand as she walked down the hill, I laughed "Oh boy, she's hto for me yah know" Rooney told us while watching her, he started to run after her and we followed "Christa how's it goin'?" she asked hugging me, I hugged her back

"It's goin' good, listen I told my dad I was going over your house tonight" I said slightly apologetic, she nodded "That's fine, I'll back you up if he calls" she said, I sighed in relief "Thank you" I said, she nodded and Rooney jumped in front of me to try and get lucky probably "So how late are you allowed to stay out tonight?" Corbet asked, I shrugged "8:00, 9:00 somewhere around that area" I replied, he nodded and we listened in on Rooney and Janine's conversation "Yeah and then we'll have to go to confession right?"

Janine asked glancing at him for a moment "Well I hope so, sides you know what the penance is for getting felt up on Lowie's last row balcony is don't you?" Rooney asked, I rolled my eyes "What?" Janine asked both amused and irritated "It's a rosary, shit I could do a goddam rosary standin' on my head" he exclaimed turning to us "Your nuts" she said "What about my nuts?" he asked, I chuckled "It's true though your really sick" Janine said, her walking speeded up and the boys slowed down

"Why don't you lemme by you a coke or somethin'?" Rooney asked hopefully "Oh I should" she replied walking around the corner, she dissapeared and Rooney looked slightly ticked off "Hey Saturday night Janine" he shouted, I rolled my eyes again "God Rooney is that all you think about?" I asked chuckling, he gave me an' annoyed look before looking across the street "Hey look at these clowns" he said motioning to Caesar and Dun who were heading home I think "Hey kid come here!" he shouted,

I sighed and Dun pointed to himself as though asking if Rooney meant him "Hey c'mere kid I'm not gonna bite you" Rooney said, I actually wouldn't be surprised if he did "Hold this Chris" Rooney said handing me his book, Dun walked over and I knew Rooney was gonna do something "It's the Saint Mary's fairy, c'mere kid I wanna tell you a secret" he said motioning Dun to come closer, Dun stood there waiting for Rooney to say something when he suddenly kicked Dun's books out of his arms and onto the floor,

Williams started snickering and I gave him a small glare, Dun bent over to pick up his books but Rooney held his arms in a lock "Hey let him go Rooney and I'll give you a banana huh?" Caesar shouted from across the street "Shut up faggot" Rooney shouted back "Let him go" I said "I'm just havin' some fun Chris" Rooney said reasuringly, I sighed "Hey why don't you go play your games someplace else Rooney" Danni said popping up next to me "Hey Danni I want you to meet the St Mary's fairy, she's cute ain't she?"

Rooney asked looking at Dun who appeared to be a little pissed off, it took a bit of demanding but Rooney eventually let Dun go "Your such an' asshole" I muttered as we entered Danni's, we all took the usual seat at the back so not many people could see us "I'm just havin' some fun with the guy Chris, chill out" he said, I dropped his book on the table and took off my hat and gloves "You okay Chris? You look a little stressed" Corbet said leaning on the table, I shrugged and lifted my legs onto Williams's lap, he tensed which made me giggle

"Scared, incase my dad finds me" I admitted, he nodded "Don't worry about your old man Chris, he thinks your with Janine anyways" Rooney exclaimed, I sighed and rested my head on my hand "I know" I groaned "Then calm down, look I'll get you a drink" he said heading for the desk where Danni was, I rolled my eyes and leaned agains't the wall

"We know what happened with your dad" Williams said quietly, I faced him "I'm not surprised" I replied shrugging, he nodded and stroked my leg "Sorry" he said, I smiled slightly "Not your fault he's insane, but I love him and I guess I understand why he does it, he's overprotective but he has to be, I'm all he has left" I said, he nodded and I played with my hat until Rooney came back.


	4. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
